martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Emperor
This person was the true ruler of the monster race – the Monster Emperor. He is a peak Empyrean of the monster race that acts as their supreme emperor. Throughout the entire race, he is the strongest and the most influential, Even amongst the Empyreans of the race, he has a special status that lets him have command over them. The monster race and the demon race are allied through his relationship with Empyrean Demondawn, whom he is close with. Appearance The Monster Emperor appeared to be a powerful middle-aged man. This middle-aged man stood tall and straight. His skin was fair and his eyes were profoundly deep. His black hair hung down to his waist. He had a majestic appearance, one that overflowed with a dashing heroic spirit. Personality Compared to Demondawn, this person was very wizened and cunning. He was like a polar opposite of Demondawn and was more reserved and calculative. It couldn’t be said that the Monster Emperor’s background was deeper than Empyrean Demondawn’s. Rather, the Monster Emperor was someone that was good at concealing his true emotions and intentions. As for Empyrean Demondawn, he was blunt and inclined to go straight to the point. If Lin Ming had to compare the both of them, he naturally would pay more attention to the former. For example during his longevity feast: Lin Ming was well aware that the Monster Emperor knew about the matter of him taking Xiao Moxian’s primordial yin as well as her pregnancy. However, he didn’t show obvious loathing like Empyrean Demondawn did. Rather, he maintained a calm and pleasant demeanor as if he knew nothing about that situation at all. Items [[Heaven Lifting Black Pagoda|'Heaven Lifting Black Pagoda']] Quotes * (To Xiao Moxian) “Xian’er… you are too naïve, too pure, too young. I know that you hate your grandfather, but in the future you will come to know that everything he did was for your own good. If he were to allow you to do as you wished, then the alliance between our monster and demon races with the saints will break apart. In the upcoming great calamity, it is likely we will all perish! At that time, just what will you be considered as? Without the roots, just what will you do? Will you just follow Lin Ming around like a grieving dog? Do you know that you aren’t even Lin Ming’s official wife? Do you believe that Lin Ming will always share the same affection with you in the future? “A man’s vow is the same as dog shit. The so-called love is nonsense and sacrificing yourself for love is the height of stupidity. Moreover, if you decide to sacrifice yourself for love, you will also drag down the monster and demon races with you, placing my people, your people, in a perilous state. Knowing this, do you still wonder why your grandfather is so angry today? Even I am disappointed in you. Remember, in a world of martial artists, strength is all. What use is love? Can you eat it? “Moreover, it’s unknown whether or not that Lin Ming can live for much longer. He reached past his limits and agreed to a hundred year duel with the Good Fortune Saint Son. At that time, even if he doesn’t die, he will be beaten into a crippled state. Will you take revenge for him? Do you think he will still be able to take revenge for himself in the future? The saints will not give him the chance! “Give up on him. When you become an Empyrean in the future, when you become a True Divinity and the world is in your palm, you will understand just how naïve you have been!”Chapter 1754 – House Arrest References Category:Monster Race Category:Empyrean Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Divine Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Race Leader